La noche como testigo
by gloriaelisa
Summary: Décimo capítulo, por fin!, conocen al director de Durmstrang ...
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primera historia de Draco y Hermione, espero que les guste... pero antes: todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, aunque la historia es mía, claro que no gano nada con esto (bueno fuera), es solo para la diversión del club de fans de Dramione!...

* * *

**LA NOCHE COMO TESTIGO...**

Las gotas de lluvia caían ferozmente sobre los cristales de Hogwarts, se suponía que el día de hoy seria caluroso con cielo despejado, pero hasta los meteorólogos brujos también se equivocan. Era muy de noche y una de las alumnas de Gryffindor seguía estudiando el capitulo de "Hechicería en el nuevo mundo", del libro de "Historia mundial de la magia".

Brrr! Hace frío!... murmuraba mientras se acurrucaba en el sillón de la sala común de su casa, a esa hora no había absolutamente nadie, todos estaban acurrucados en sus mullidas y calientes camas, y Hermione, para seguir con la luz encendida decidió ir a terminar de repasar ahí ese capitulo, aunque la verdad era muy extenso y ya para esa hora sus párpados parecían estar mas pesados.

Tengo hambre!... pensó, mientras su mente pensaba en una humeante taza de chocolate

caliente, el cual la mantendría despierta y le proporcionaría calor, así que decidió ir a las cocinas, ya sabia el camino, aunque dudo un poco, pues solo tenia puesto un camisón blanco de algodón, tendría que subir e ir a cambiarse.

Solo será un momento, pensó, además nadie me vera... dicho esto, dejo el libro a un lado, tomo un gran chal color rojo y se lo puso sobre sus hombros... salió de la sala común y vio que la señora gorda estaba roncando muy plácidamente, trato de no hacer ningún ruido y salió.

A esas horas hasta los fantasmas evitaban los pasillos, como no había ningún alumno con quien entablar conversación, se retiraban a los grandes salones. Hermione se fijo que la puerta de uno de los pasillos estaba cerrada y para colmo había olvidado su varita mágica, que me pasa?, pensó indignada consigo misma, así que mejor decidió tomar otro camino, el cual era de los pasillos menos usados por los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Estaba muy oscuro, así que camino despacio, era una lastima que ni siquiera la luz de la luna la ayudara puesto que no se veía por que estaba nublado y lloviendo continuamente, eso se ganaba por ser tan descuidada. De pronto alguien la abrazo por detrás tapándole la boca. Ella lucho desesperadamente, el miedo y la confusión la poseían, de pronto se escucho un sonido... Shh! Soy yo Granger!... Ella trato de voltear desesperadamente, sabia de quien era esa voz, y esa persona no era precisamente alguien que ella apreciara.

Era Draco Malfoy, el hijo preciado de la casa de Slytherin, vestido en pijamas y su bata de terciopelo verde oscuro, se veía muy apuesto y olía a lavanda, se dijo Hermione, pero no podía pensar en eso ahora.

Si te suelto la boca tienes que prometerme que no gritaras, de acuerdo?, le dijo en un tono muy bajo de voz, casi susurrando.

Quito la mano de la boca de la muchacha y ella, en el mismo tono pregunto: que pasa Malfoy?, que haces aquí a esta hora?.

Lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti, no se supone que tienes que estar dormida?

De pronto se escucho un gran estruendo, era el sonido de un rayo, Hermione se estremeció, aunque lo disimulo un poco, no quería que el rubio Slytherin se burlara de nuevo de ella.

Se escucharon pisadas y una voz... quien anda ahí?, era Filch, de seguro los escucho...

Hermione volteo dándole la espalda a el cuando escucho la voz de Filch, no quería que los descubriera, y menos juntos. Ven Granger!, escucho a Malfoy quien la agarro de la cintura con su brazo y la atrajo hacia el, escondiéndose atrás de una gran armadura... no hables Granger!, le advirtió, no querrás que Filch nos encuentre aquí, acurrucados, o si?...

Claro que no!, pensó rápidamente...

Se escucharon los pasos de Filch mas de cerca, llevaba una linterna y solo se veía su sombra.

Bribones, salgan!... decía el viejo... paso a un lado de la armadura, el viejo sintió un leve respiro y se paro, al ver que no se repetía el ruido decidió pasar de largo, tal vez se habrían ido a la biblioteca para robar libros prohibidos, y tras haber pensado eso se fue...

Suéltame Malfoy!, decia Hermione...

Espera, no conoces a Filch, siempre regresa...

A su pesar decidió quedarse ahí con Malfoy... esta bien, pero suéltame ya, no es necesario que me abraces!, dijo ella.

Pero Malfoy no hizo caso, sus manos empezaron a acariciar su breve cintura, que cálida se sentía, una de sus manos se fueron rápidamente al pecho de ella, con la otra mano la atrajo mas hacia si, ya no había espacio entre los dos, Hermione trato de zafarse moviendo su cabeza y su cuerpo, pero Draco la atraía mas hacia el, la mano de Draco se metió entre los botones de la bata atrapando un seno suave y firme, Hermione trato de gritar, pero el la callo recordándole que si gritaba la iban a oír, ella sintió el tacto de el sobre su pecho, la tocaba suavemente delineándole el pezón con la yema de sus dedos, la otra mano de el dejo de tocar su cintura y se dirigió mas hacia abajo, hacia su zona mas intima, los dedos la exploraban despacio, era territorio desconocido, Hermione se mordió sus labios, quería pararlo y no podía, su cuerpo se empezó a contonear apegándose mas a el, Draco olía su cabello, nunca había olido algo así, olía a vainilla y a duraznos, su cara se perdía entre los rizos de la muchacha, quería besarla, su mano tomo un lado del camisón al lado de su cintura

y lo empezó a enrollar, no quería que hubiera barreras, sus dedos querían explorarla mas adentro... No Draco, no!, dijo ella suavemente... shhh!, dijo el, atrapando sus labios con los de ella, que boca tan suave!, pensó, y su mano seguían explorándola, metiendose entre su ropa interior sus dedos tocaban lo que nadie había tocado, ahh!, grito Hermione, mientras sentía que los dedos de Draco se movían hábilmente... ahh!, volvió a gritar... quieres que pare Hermione?... nno, sigue... de pronto las caderas de ella se empezaron a mover furiosamente, Draco también se estaba excitando, sentía su calor interno, sus suaves pliegues, quería que ella gritara, que gritara su nombre... finalmente un quejido se escucho... ohh!, dijo ella finalmente...

Draco no aguanto mas, la volteo hacia si y capturo sus labios salvajemente... otro estruendo se escucho del la tormenta, pero ellos dos no lo sintieron, sus labios estaban unidos explorándose el uno al otro, ella puso sus manos sobre los hombros de el con fuerza, sentía que debía alejarlo, y trataba de hacerlo, pero mientras mas lo hacia, el se acercaba mas a ella, las manos de el acariciaban su cuello tocando el camisón de tal forma que lo bajo hasta los hombros hasta el inicio de sus pequeños senos, su boca siguió explorando su cuello mientras ella disfrutaba de esas caricias, no sabia que los labios de Draco podían excitarla de ese modo. Las manos de el le acariciaban la espalda tratando de bajar mas su camisón.

Pequeños ladrones!, se escucho la voz de Filch pasando por ahí rápidamente, Draco dejo de besarla para apretarla mas hacia el, ella se acurruco entre su pecho varonil, de nuevo no paso nada.

Tengo que irme de aquí!, al fin dijo Hermione cuando el viejo paso de largo, subiéndose su camisón y poniéndose el chal de nuevo.

Si!, es buena idea, dijo Draco.

Por cierto Granger, hacia donde te dirigías?, le pregunto mientras caminaban sigilosamente por el pasillo.

A las cocinas, por un chocolate caliente, y tu?

Yo?, no yo ya conseguí lo que buscaba, aunque no del todo, espero que la próxima vez lo consiga totalmente...

A que te refieres?

Draco no contesto, solo sonrió... vamos a las cocinas, le dijo, necesito algo de tomar también...

**FIN**

* * *

(N/A) si quieren saber si Draco obtuvo lo que queria, por favor, dejen reviews, ando de buenas, asi que leere sugerencias, gracias!!!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Esta bien, pensé que era una pequeña, digamos, interacción entre Draco y Hermione, pero, si, pero, se me vinieron a la mente varias escenas que bien podrían ser incluidas y claro, esta historia deja de ser _oneshot _para convertirse, espero, en una buena historia...

Los créditos: Este es mi primera historia de Draco y Hermione, espero que les guste... pero antes: todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, aunque la historia es mía, claro que no gano nada con esto (bueno fuera), ¡es solo para la diversión del club de fans de Dramione!...

**Capitulo 2**

**La sorpresa**

Ron y Hermione se encontraban leyendo bajo la sombra de una haya a orillas del lago en un plácido y tranquilo atardecer, ella estaba tratando de seguir el orden de la lectura pero era un poco difícil, y Ron trataba de llamar su atención.

¡Hermione, Hermione, HERMIONE!!!!... se escucho la voz exasperada de Ron.

¡Oh!, lo siento Ron... ¿qué me decías?..

Nada, olvídalo, últimamente has estado muy callada Hermione, pensando en no se qué...

Hermione tragó saliva rápidamente, Ron tenía razón, últimamente había perdido la concentración en todo, sólo pensaba en esos momentos de una noche lluviosa, más bien estruendosa en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts, y no necesariamente sola...

Ron veía a Hermione sin comprender por que se encontraba así, y decidido le empezó a hablar.

Mira Hermione, quisiera pedirte que me acompañes el sábado a Hogsmeade, los dos, juntos. Dijo el pelirrojo tragando saliva con dificultad.

Esta bien, ¿pero ya le dijiste a Harry?, estaría bien que...

¡No!, Harry tiene otras cosas que hacer...

Con Ginny, ¿verdad?...

Si, tu sabes que ella y Harry salen juntos... pero ahora no estoy hablando ni de Harry ni de Ginny, ¿qué respondes entonces?...

Si Ron, esta bien... Hermione pensó que así se distraería un poco el fin de semana...

Al día siguiente, Sábado por la mañana, los estudiantes de Hogwarts se dispusieron para salir al pequeño pueblo, el clima era agradable para ser los primeros días del Invierno.

Harry y Ginny se veían a lo lejos, caminando muy juntos uno al lado del otro, y Ron, al verlos, no sabía si tomar del brazo a Hermione o ir solo junto a ella, se decidió por lo segundo.

Atrás de ellos caminaba sin perderlos de vista el joven Malfoy, quien iba muy elegantemente vestido de color negro, su mirada estaba fija en la cabellera castaña de la joven, aunque en momentos sus ojos iban hacia abajo delineando su esbelta figura, ahora se daba cuenta que esa ropa muggle le sentaba muy bien a Granger, sobre todo esos jeans azules ajustados a sus muslos, Draco sonreía enigmáticamente, por supuesto sabía que ese pelirrojo y Granger eran muy amigos, ¿pero que tan amigos eran esos dos?, definitivamente algo que tenía que saber.

Ron y Hermione llegaron a Hogsmeade y decidieron ir a comprar unas plumas primero, y luego irían a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla, pero Ron quería llevarla al salón de té, definitivamente para él esta era una cita seria, aunque Hermione no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Los dos estaban algo distraídos mirando las plumas cuando escucharon una voz burlona: ¿supongo que ahora son los nuevos tortolitos de Gryffindor?, sí, era Draco, quien no perdía de vista a la castaña.

¡Cállate Malfoy!, le contestó Hermione un poco sorprendida, ya que no lo había visto entrar.

¿Por qué hacerlo?, nada me divierte más que ver muy juntitos al traidor de la sangre junto con la sangre sucia, ¡muy buena combinación!, pero su tono de voz no era de burla, sino más bien de un joven celoso.

Disfrútense juntos mientras les dure, ¡por que muy pronto no lo harán!..., siguió diciendo.

¿Qué quieres decir Malfoy?, ¡Habla!, esta vez era Ron quién habló.

No soy yo quien tengo que hacerlo, pero pronto se enterarán, sobre todo tu Granger, así que prepara tus cosas, sobre todo la ropa de invierno... y al decir esto, salió de la tienda con su sonrisa enigmática.

Los dos terminaron de hacer sus compras en el pueblo y fueron a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla, pero no fueron al salón de té, Ron incluso no lo comentó, estaba preocupado por las palabras de Malfoy, al igual que Hermione.

Regresaron al castillo encontrándose al final con Harry y Ginny, a quienes le comentaron lo sucedido, pero ninguno de ellos supo que decirles, por que en realidad no sabían nada.

El lunes siguieron de nuevo con las clases de la primera hora, la cual era Runas para Hermione y Pociones para Harry y Ron, pero al llegar la hora de la comida, lso muchachos no vieron a Hermione.

Ginny, le preguntó Ron al verla entrar, ¿sabes donde esta Hermione?.

Sí, con la profesora Mcgonagall, y los dos se quedaron contrariados pues no sabían por que la profesora la había llamado.

Y en el salón de la profesora...

Así que Hermione, permíteme felicitarte pues tu promedio es de los más altos de la escuela.

Gracias profesora.

Ahora, lo que te voy a decir espero que lo tomes en consideración, verás, creo que en el mundo muggle le llaman Intercambio Estudiantil, quizás estés enterada de que se trata.

Sí profesora, antes de venir a Hogwarts estuve en Francia un mes estudiando el idioma y sus costumbres.

¡Oh, me alegro que ya sepas de que se trata!, por que de eso quiero hablarte, mira, ya sabes que hay mas escuelas de Magia en el mundo, y ahora en tu curso tambien habrá un intercambio entre las escuelas, los mejores promedios irán a pasar un mes en otra escuela.

Profesora, ¿quiere decir que yo iré por un mes a otra escuela de Magia?.

Así es querida, dos alumnos de Hogwarts pasarán un mes en la Escuela de Durmstrang, dos alumnos de esa escuela estudiarán por ese período en la escuela de Beauxbatons, y dos alumnos de ahí vendrán a Hogwarts.

¿Dos alumnos?, ¿quién es el otro alumno?, preguntó Hermione lentamente, pues sospechaba de quien se trataba.

El segundo mejor promedio le corresponde a Draco Malfoy, y ya fue avisado por el jefe de su casa.

¿Malfoy?, preguntó Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos...

Continuará...

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, si quieren que continúe pongan reviews please!!!, me encanta leerlos!!!.

Gracias a ti por leer este fic!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Los créditos** Este es mi primera historia de Draco y Hermione, espero que les guste... pero antes: todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, aunque la historia es mía, claro que no gano nada con esto (bueno fuera)¡es solo para la diversión del club de fans de Dramione!...

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**La noticia sobre Durmstrang**

Hermione aún estaba sorprendida por la noticia, no esperaba ir a Durmstrang por sus excelentes calificaciones, y menos acompañada de Draco Malfoy.

Mira Querida, -dijo la Profesora McGonagall- aquí están los papeles para que se los envíes a tus padres para notificarlos y así firmen el permiso, que espero que este aquí a más tardar pasado mañana, ya que el viaje comenzará el próximo fin de semana, como sabes, el clima de la Escuela de Durmstrang es muy severo, así que te recomiendo que pongas en tu equipaje ropa muy abrigada...

Hermione pensó rápidamente en lo que dijo Draco: "prepara tus cosas, sobre todo la ropa de Invierno", menudo Invierno le esperaba con Malfoy y en una escuela extraña y a la vez misteriosa...

La Profesora McGonagall le dio las ultimas indicaciones a Hermione sobre las distintas materias que compartiría con los alumnos de le Escuela de Norte, eran casi las mismas materias, salvo por "Historia de Durmstrang", y algunas actividades extracurriculares como "Cacería de Medianoche con algunas técnicas muggles"," Sobre vivencia mágica al frío extremo" o "Conocimiento y utilización de la flora de la Tundra ártica para herbolaria mágica" y al leer sobre esta última actividad pensó en que a Neville le fascinaría estar en contacto con la naturaleza de esa región, tal vez también le gustaría ir a Durmstrang de visita representando a Hogwarts¡No!, pero como pensaba eso, solo que la idea de ir con Malfoy no le agradaba, aunque tampoco le disgustaba de una manera extrema.

El día Sábado al mediodía el navío vendrá por ustedes, así que espero que estén listos a esa hora a orillas del lago.

En realidad pensaba que utilizaríamos la Red Flu... dijo Hermione.

¡Oh no!, parece ser que tuvieron problemas y están desconectados, pero no te preocupes, llegaran a más tardar el Domingo a medianoche, vendrá por ustedes el Profesor Odoben, quien es el jefe de la casa de Walrus, donde ustedes estarán por 30 días, y recuerde Señorita Granger que no serán vacaciones, seguirán atendiendo las clases y los exámenes que presenten, así como sus calificaciones serán tomados en cuenta a su regreso en Hogwarts¿entendido?

Sí profesora, dijo Hermione resignada.

Por último, aquí hay una serie de lecturas sobre la Escuela de Durmstrang que espero que consulte en la biblioteca, las encontrará muy interesantes y de gran ayuda para su estadía.

Gracias Profesora McGonagall, dijo Hermione y salió de su oficina rumbo a las lechucerías para enviar su permiso, de ahí se dirigió al comedor, pues ya era de noche y tenía mucha hambre.

¡DURMSTRANG!, todos los alumnos que estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de Gryffindor escucharon a Ron exclamar con sorpresa y enojo el nombre de la escuela del norte.

Si Ron, es la sexta vez que los dices, dijo Harry un tanto aburrido.

Entiendo que tengas las mas altas calificaciones y que te den como premio el Intercambio, pero ¿por que no mejor te enviaron a Beauxbatons?

Ron, es igual tanto una escuela como la otra, son los mismos 30 días, por si no lo habías notado, que estaré fuera de Hogwarts, -dijo Hermione algo enojada mientras meneaba con la cuchara su estofado de carne.

No digo eso Hermione, demonios¡30 días son muchos!, escuche que no solo irás tu, sino que otra alumna también iría...

¡Oh!, no es exactamente otra alumna, querido hermanito, dijo Ginny, es otro alumno.

¿Quién?, Harry o Neville supongo...

No, ni Harry ni Neville, es alguien de otra casa...

¡Dilo ya Ginny!, dijo Ron encolerizado.

Draco Malfoy, si, lo siento por Hermione...

Y Harry y Ron estuvieron de acuerdo.

Hermione se alegraba por dentro de que pensaran así, nunca, ni en sus mas locos sueños se atrevería a confesarles el beso que tuvo con Draco esa noche, nunca se imaginarían que entre ella y Malfoy hubiera una relación mas allá del odio, pero tal vez estuvieran equivocados. Esos días posteriores al beso fueron confusos, no sabía si Draco alardearía de haber besado a una Gryffindor o a una sangre sucia como le llamaba, pero si lo contó ella aún no se había enterado, quizás lo olvidó. Pero de eso último no estaba muy segura.

Draco pasaba por enfrente de la mesa para salir del comedor y sus ojos se posaron brevemente en ella con una mirada que no supo reconocer, tal vez nunca la había visto, pues las miradas que Draco le regalaba eran de odio o de desprecio, pero después de esa noche los ataques habituales cesaron. Y eso la dejaba con muchas dudas.

Mientras veía a Draco salir del comedor escuchaba algunas palabras que decía Ron, como "que bueno que Viki este en los entrenamientos para el quidditch mundial, supongo que no ira a Durmstrang".

Ron, dijo Hermione con los ojos en blanco, le acabo de mandar una felicitación a Víktor por su compromiso con Maruska Lars...

¿Qué ella no es jugadora de la liga francesa de Quidditch?

Claro Ron¡si tienes su poster pegado en la puerta de tu closet!, dijo Ginny.

Ron no contestó, solo se le vieron sus mejillas subidas de tono.

Bueno, los dejo, voy a repasar unos libros a la biblioteca, nos vemos en la sala común ¿de acuerdo? Y los dejo para que terminaran de cenar.

Hermione llegó a la biblioteca para empezar con su lectura sobre la misteriosa escuela del norte y al entrar vió que una cabellera platinada estaba agachada hojeando uno de los libros y éste, al sentir su mirada fija en él, levantó su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron...

Continuara...

* * *

¡Por favor!, dejen Reviews, así me doy cuenta si les esté gustando la historia... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Los créditos** Este es mi primera historia de Draco y Hermione, espero que les guste... pero antes: todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, aunque la historia es mía, claro que no gano nada con esto (bueno fuera)¡es solo para la diversión del club de fans de Dramione!...

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Datos interesantes**

Hermione se dio cuenta que Draco no le quitaba la vista de encima¿debería de hablar con el ahora que la biblioteca estaba prácticamente sola?, pero como empezaría esa hipotética conversación, sonaría ridículo que le dijera algo como¿Recuerdas esa noche en uno de los pasillos cuando estuvimos los dos solos escondiéndonos de Filch¡No!, definitivamente no, y mejor se paso de largo para sentarse en una de las mesas algo alejadas de donde estaba sentado el rubio Slytherin y evitando su mirada fija en ella.

¿Por que ahora la vería tanto?, bueno, quizás el también este pensando en ello, no, no era posible eso, ya que si Draco tenía la fama de mujeriego que se rumoraba por todo el alumnado femenino y se ha dicho que muchas de las chicas pasaron por sus manos, ella seria otra marca en su record. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero el Draco de antes era mucho mas predecible que este, cuyo semblante era el de alguien desconocido, incluso mucho mas interesante.

¡Hermione Granger, deja de pensar en tonterías y concéntrate!, se dijo a si misma, y saco varios libros sobre Durmstrang, de reojo se fijo que Draco tenia casi los mismos libros que ella y eran muchos, iban desde "Historia de la magia", donde se incluía un capitulo dedicado a los fundadores de Durmstrang, "Vida y Obra de los magos del Reino Ártico", "Costumbres mágicas de la gente del hielo", "Magos vikingos", hasta "La vida cotidiana en temperaturas gélidas y hechizos habituales", y "Escuela de Durmstrang, sus inicios", se sentó con la pila de libros a su lado y empezó a leer tratando de mantener la concentración.

Draco la miro fijamente desde que ella entro a la biblioteca, sabia que iba a estar ahí, siempre lo estaba. Le gustaba mirarla, era una de las pocas personas que acaparaba toda su atención y mas ahora, después de esa noche. Le costaba reconocerlo, pero su recuerdo de esos momentos con ella ocupaba su mente continuamente, al principio su plan era pasar un rato agradable o divertido, pero al tocar esos labios y oír sus quejidos algo cambio dentro de el, ahora la deseaba frenéticamente, y ese sentimiento era nuevo, pues al desearla, también quería que ella sintiera lo mismo, no había palabras para lo que sentía, o quizás no conocía ese sentimiento, no aun.

Al igual que Hermione, a el también le costaba mucho trabajo concentrarse en toda esa lectura, que a decir era verdad era mucha solo para pasar unos días de visita en esa escuela gélida, aunque quizás hubieran muchos contactos con gente importante, eso le convendría, aun estaba sorprendido de la primera respuesta de su padre, donde le negaba el permiso para pasar los 30 días en Durmstrang, en realidad el no estaba interesado, pero al saber quien lo acompañaría, le envió otra misiva a su padre explicando las conveniencias y ventajas que el tendría en su estancia en esa región helada, finalmente su padre acepto con reservas, Draco no le escribió quien lo iba a acompañar esos días, y para su sorpresa, si su padre se negaba de nuevo, el iría de todos modos, era extraño, la primera vez que podría desobedecer a su amado padre.

El se enteró del intercambio entre las escuelas unos días antes que ella, y eso lo lleno de satisfacción pues forzosamente tendrían mas contacto del que hayan tenido alguna vez en Hogwarts, exceptuando esa noche, claro esta, y esperaba que momentos como ese se repitieran, pues dormir acompañado en las noches frías era muy reconfortante, y su mente divago en habitaciones con una chimenea, llamas ardientes, él, metido entre sabanas blancas besando el cuello de una muchacha con cabellos castaños, acariciándola...

"Las cuatro casas de Durmstrang, al igual que Hogwarts, fueron fundadas en esos tiempos en que los magos necesitaban ser adiestrados, cuatro son las casas que la representan, la primera de ellas, la casa de Walrus, cuyo símbolo es la morsa, un mamífero de grandes colmillos, cuyo lema es la hermandad al servicio de la comunidad mágica, la segunda casa es la de Ursus, representado en su escudo por el oso polar, la valentia y la honorabilidad son importantes, la tercer casa, la casa de la Orca, el gigante de los mares, representa la supremacía, y la ultima casa, la casa de Caribou, representado por un gran reno, y su lema es la cooperación." , estas cuatro casas...

Mmjmm, escucho Hermione, y apartando la vista de su lectura, sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada del joven Malfoy¿se te ofrece algo?, le pregunto ella... Si Granger, necesito el libro de "Hechizos terribles, su uso y práctica en la nieve"¿ya lo terminaste¡Ah, ese libro!, si aquí esta, y se lo extendió, el tomo el libro rozando la yema de sus dedos en la mano de ella ligeramente, haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera ligeramente... la verdad... dijo rápidamente... ese libro tiene muchos errores de impresión, datos incoherentes y... solo eso... termino diciendo.

Draco solo esbozo una media sonrisa y se alejo de su mesa, Hermione vio su espalda y como se alejaba, no, no se burlo de ella ni de su comentario sobre ese estúpido libro escrito por un tal Gregovitch, si, noto que se puso nerviosa mas no dijo nada, reconociendo que se había portado como un caballero¿caballero Malfoy¡solo en un cuento de hadas!, pensó sonriendo, y esa sonrisa no la perdió de vista Draco...

Muy pronto el reloj marco la hora de cerrar la biblioteca, y Hermione se apuro en salir, en esos momentos no quería entablar conversación con Draco o que el la empezara, tenia sueño y quería ir a acostarse, mañana esperaba la respuesta de sus padres y esperaba que la dejaran ir, pues también estaba muy interesada en ese viaje, así conocería como es en realidad la escuela de Víktor, el no le contaba mucho sobre Durmstrang, quizás así lo hacia mas misterioso, aun la lectura de esos libros tampoco satisfizo sus inquietudes, bien¡tiempo de ir a dormir!, y se retiro de ahí.

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno Hermione recibió la carta de sus padres donde le otorgaban el permiso, donde además le mandaron dinero para lo que necesitara, ya que ropa de frío no tenia mucha y en los pueblos cercanos a Durmstrang obtendría esa ropa y otras cosas. Harry y Ron le dieron varios consejos sobre como convertir a Draco otra vez en un Hurón para que así se hiciera un gorro o de adorno en una capa, Hermione solo meneaba la cabeza en señal de reprobación, pues sus amigos prácticamente se estaban carcajeando imaginándose al rubio Slytherin convertido en una prenda.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y el fin de semana se acercaba, para ese entonces Hermione había empacado la mayoría de su ropa, sus libros, algo de poción multijugos, ya que siempre se necesitaba, algunos ingredientes básicos para pociones, varias ranas de chocolate y calderos que Ginny le había dado, ya que no pensaba que ese navío hubiera cosas que comprar durante el viaje y de vez en cuando se necesita un dulce, además se ofreció a cuidar a su gato Crookshanks y ella gustosa le agradeció el gesto, Harry le dijo que tuviera cuidado en ese castillo desconocido pues sabia que algunos magos de ahí tenían conocimientos sobre las artes oscuras y Ron todavía no se había despedido de ella, quizás lo haría mañana Sábado antes de ir a Hogsmeade.

El Viernes termino de existir y le dio inicio al día Sábado, ella y Ginny se fueron a desayunar al comedor, ya que después irían a orillas del lago para despedirse, ya que ella y Harry no irían a Hogsmeade pues después de despedir a Hermione, irían a comer y después de ahí visitarían a Hagrid y a Grawp, quien tenia muchos mejores modales ahora, aunque Harry no estaba muy convencido de eso.

Faltaba cerca de media hora para que diera el medio día y Hermione, Ginny y Harry estaban a orillas del lago platicando, en esos momentos llegaba Draco con su equipaje, llegaba solo, ninguno de sus amigos lo fue a despedir, quizás el les pidió que no lo hicieran, faltaba Ron, no lo había visto desde el desayuno, Harry le menciono que lo había visto muy temprano, que se había vestido y había salido con prisas del dormitorio, pero sin mencionarle nada, aunque Harry no le pregunto mucho en realidad, ya que estaba con los ojos cerrados todavía.

Detrás de Draco llego la profesora McGonagall con el profesor Flitwick para recibir al navío, no había muchos estudiantes a esa hora pues la mayoría salió al pueblo de Hogsmeade y había entrenamientos de quidditch, así que solo estaban ellos, Draco y los profesores.

La hora del mediodía llego y en el lago se empezó a ver la punta del asta de del barco, que iba ascendiendo, era un barco mas pequeño que aquel que antes habían visto, pero igual de impresionante. Sorpresivamente se acerco a la orilla y se abrieron unas puertas, de ahí salió una rampa que conectaba el barco con la orilla. De ella salió un hombre de gran volumen, vestido con un traje blanco y sombrero que recordaba a uno de un almacén que había en los aparadores donde vendían tallas para hombres sumamente obesos, recordó Hermione.

¡Profesora McGonagall, Profeso Flitwick, tanto tiempo!

¡Profesor Odoben, bienvenido a Hogwarts!, dijo ella.

Continuara...

* * *

A ti lector te agradezco que sigas la continuación de esta historia sobre Draco y Hermione, y me gustaría saber si en realidad te sigue gustando, así que por favor te agradecería que dejara tu review...

P.D. Espero escribir los capítulos mas extensos, asi que de antemano pido disculpas si me tardo en publicarlos...


	5. Chapter 5

**Los créditos:** Este es mi primera historia de Draco y Hermione, espero que les guste... pero antes: todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, aunque la historia es mía, claro que no gano nada con esto (bueno fuera)¡es solo para la diversión del club de fans de Dramione!...

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Recorriendo el barco**

El Profesor Odoben bajo de la rampa y saludo de mano a la Profesora McGonagall y al Profesor Flitwick, después del saludo, la Profesora invito a comer al Profesor, aunque era por pura cortesía pues sabia que zarparían de inmediato, el Profesor se negó, aunque le confeso que echaría de menos una visita a Hogwarts, tal vez en otra ocasión, les dijo sonriendo.

El Profesor Flitwick a continuación le presento a los dos alumnos que estarían en la Escuela de Durmstrang por un mes, tras una seña con la mano, Draco y Hermione se acercaron al Profesor Odoben.

¡Vaya, vaya!, así que estos son los muchachos de Hogwarts, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Alexei Odoben, jefe de la casa de Walrus, los profesores me han hablado maravillas de ustedes dos.

Draco y Hermione no replicaron, solo lo escucharon en silencio, pues parecía que al profesor no le gustaba que lo interrumpiera nadie.

Mientras pensaba eso Hermione del profesor, escucharon unos gritos...

¡Hermione, HERMIONE!... Era Ron, quien venia corriendo...

¿Y este jovencito?, pregunto el profesor de Durmstrang sonriendo.

¡Ronald Weasly!, me puede decir que te ocurre?, le pregunto la profesora McGonagall, a que se debe esta loca carrera?

Lo siento profesora, dijo Ron respirando aceleradamente tras haber corrido tan deprisa, es que, pues pensé que ya se iban y...

¿Y?, termine jovencito... que el Profesor Odoben no tiene todo el día.

Pues le traje un regalo de despedida a Hermione, y saco un pequeño paquete de una bolsa, y se acercó a Hermione para hablarle en un tono muy bajo: _Hermione_, _espero que te vaya muy bien allá, sabes que te extrañaremos, y toma esto, pero por favor, ábrelo cuando te encuentras a solas._ Gracias Ron, le dijo Hermione algo confusa, no sabia si Ron la iba a abrazar o darle un beso de despedida, pero Ron no lo hizo, y ella suspiro en señal de alivio, pues ambos estaban a la vista de todos.

_Así que estos dos tienen algo_, pensó Draco con seriedad, _pues lo siento mucho Weasly, por que será la ultima vez que estés cerca de ella... de eso estoy muy seguro..._

Bien muchachos, dijo el Profesor de Durmstrang, despídanse de sus amigos, el barco zarpará en menos de cinco minutos. Al decir esto, Ron se alejo de Hermione para que Harry y Ginny le dieron el abrazo de despedida, Draco sin hablarle a nadie se acerco a la rampa, solo los profesores de Hogwarts le desearon suerte, Hermione se despidió de sus profesores y también se acerco a la rampa, Draco y Hermione estaban cerca y procuraban desviar la vista uno del otro; el Profesor Odoben les dio las gracias y se acerco finalmente a la rampa.

"¡Hogwarts, nos veremos en 30 días!", exclamo a viva voz con las manos levantadas y apuro a los muchachos a que subieran la rampa, ellos expectantes vieron el equipaje, pero el Profesor les dijo que no se preocuparan, y hechizando con su varita la maletas, estas volaron sobre sus cabezas y se metieron tras las puertas rápidamente.

Hermione entro primero, luego Draco, y al final, el Profesor volteo hacia su publico de la orilla y teatralmente les dijo adiós con un pañuelo. Las puertas se cerraron y el profesor les hizo un encantamiento para evitar el paso del agua, el navío se empezó a hundir, y ellos lo notaron por el pequeño temblor tras la inmersión. Bien, bien!, Draco y Hermione, verdad?, los dos muchachos asintieron. A continuación, el Profesor los invito a que lo siguieran, pues les iba a enseñar sus habitaciones para pasar la noche y el resto del viaje.

Extrañamente se fijaron que muy pocas personas o tripulantes había en el barco, por que claro, se imaginaron que un navío de ese tipo tendría que tener mucho personal. No se preocupen muchachos!, se lo que están pensando, este barco puede ir a donde sea con una sola persona, prácticamente viaja solo, el personal de la tripulación solo se encarga del cuidado de las personas que lleva a cargo, en este caso nosotros, muy bien, llegamos; dijo después de haber recorrido un buen numero de pasillos, los cuales estaban decorados en madera, a manera de los antiguos barcos vikingos.

Hermione, este es tu camarote, y joven Draco, tu camarote esta enfrente, y con un pase de su varita abrió las puertas al mismo tiempo. Siéntanse como en su casa, la hora de cenar es a las siete en punto de la noche, cenaremos con el capitán, si, hay un capitán, siempre hay uno en cada barco, la tradición, ustedes saben, y mirando la ropa que traían agregó, y como es la cena con el capitán pues la tradición dice que tenemos que presentarnos con ropa formal, muchachos los dejo, nos vemos en la cena!, y se alejo canturreando una canción que decía algo así como _los siete mares surcare... por tus ojos iré... el amor nos unió... y la fatalidad lo corrompió..._ o algo así, según lo que escucho Hermione.

Draco y Hermione, por fin después de muchos días, estaban a solas el uno enfrente del otro, ella empezó por fin la conversación, que bonito barco!, verdad?, le dijo a Draco, quien la miraba fijamente, pero no le contesto.

¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación dejar a alguien con la palabra en la boca?, le dijo Hermione con los brazos cruzados.

¡Shh!, le dijo el llevándose los dedos a la boca, no hables Granger.

¿Que?, ahora me callas!, hay que ver semejante...

Y Draco la callo tapándole la boca y acercándola a la pared, ella naturalmente se resistió, pero el seguía reteniéndola. Cállate Hermione, qué no escuchas ese ruido?, y le quito la mano de la boca de ella, y a su vez le contesto, cuál ruido?, no oigo nada Malfoy, de pronto un sonido como de lamento, casi un aullido se dejo sentir, Draco tenia razón, alguien estaba herido, pensó.

Hermione, tienes tu varita?, le pregunto Draco aun si alejarse de ella, Hermione asintió sin decir nada, el la soltó y la tomo de la mano. Mira Granger, le dijo, tengo que ir a investigar, así que por que no mejor te quedas en tu camarote y...

¡Estas equivocado si crees que me voy a quedar aquí sola!, iré contigo...

Mira Granger, tu eres una mujer y será mejor que te quedes aquí a salvo en tu camarote pues no sabemos que haya ahí y no quiero que...

Mira Malfoy, le replico ella interrumpiéndolo, si hay algo por esos pasillos o alguno de los camarotes pues en algún momento saldrá de ahí para venir por acá, así que será mejor que vaya contigo.

Esta bien Granger, pero no me sueltes la mano. Hermione esta vez no le discutió, le agradaba la idea de ir tomada de la mano de Malfoy, aunque le costara reconocerlo lo encontraba muy atractivo, todavía traería esa loción que le había gustado?, pero que estaba pensando de nuevo!, lo mejor será ir a investigar.

Los dos ni siquiera entraron a conocer sus camarotes , pues era mucha su curiosidad. Como no había nadie por esos pasillos pudieron caminar a sus anchas hasta donde Draco había creído escuchar los lamentos, pero mientras se acercaban, lo que habían creído que era el lamento de algún humano se había transformado a un aullido casi animal, algún lobo?, algún tigre?, hasta que llegaron a un sombrío pasillo, donde había una puerta de color negro que no combinaba con el resto de la decoración. Draco la abrió y se fijaron que estaba todo a oscuras, los lamentos cesaron, Hermione ilumino con la varita la habitación y vieron con sorpresa que había una gran jaula cuyos barrotes llegaban hasta el techo, y dentro de ella encontraron a una especie de bestia dormida con forma semihumana de grandes alas, Draco?, es un?... Vampiro, le contesto el, si, eso creo... Pero por que así?, puede recobrar su forma humana no?, le dijo Hermione... Pues este no, le contesto Draco, son muy raros de encontrar, y los mas viejos ya no pueden regresar a su forma humana, además, a este lo capturaron, mira las cadenas...

Escucharon a lo lejos un ruido, y Draco tomo la mano de Hermione para desaparecerse, así lo hicieron y de repente se encontraron en el camarote de Hermione. Una vez a salvo, los dos respiraron con alivio, Hermione estaba muy interesada en lo que acababan de ver, pues según tenia entendido los vampiros eran seres muy raros de encontrar, como había dicho Draco, no había recompensas por encontrar uno pues no eran amenazas para la comunidad mágica pues entre ellos y la raza de los vampiros había una tregua desde hace casi 500 años. Además, si los vampiros atacaban a muggles, los magos no debían interceder, la misma ley se aplicaba a los vampiros. Por que traían a este en el barco?...

Granger, no debemos de comentar de esto en la cena entendido?, Malfoy!, no soy ninguna soplona!, o crees tu que le voy a preguntar al Profesor Odoben sobre ese vampiro que descubrimos mientras curioseábamos su barco?

Draco ya no le contesto, pues su mirada estaba fija en esos labios húmedos de color rosa que estaban entreabiertos, en su agitada respiración, la cual hacia resaltar sus pequeños senos encerrados en ese suéter de color verde mar, quería quitárselo para conocerlos muy de cerca, y al pensar esto se acerco a ella, quería olerla de nuevo, quería besarla y tocarla como aquella noche, oler su cabello...

Hermione vio con sorpresa que Draco se acercaba mucho, y al querer alejarse de el se tropezó con la cama y cayo sentada, pero mientras se alejaba, Draco la seguía sobre la cama hasta quedar por encima de ella.

No sabes cuantas ganas tenia de estar así contigo, le dijo Draco muy lentamente en su oído derecho... Draco, no... le dijo ella, pero al empezar, el capturo sus labios con los suyos y sus bocas se fundieron en un largo beso, era la continuación de aquel beso que habían empezado hace ya muchos días...

Draco, dijo Hermione después de un largo rato, no deberíamos de estar así, no... le dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de el...

Por que no?, tu me gustas, yo te gusto, que tiene de malo?, dijo el mientras se incorporaba sentado en la cama...

No es eso, sino que...

Ah si, seguro es por ese pelirrojo, mira, el no se tiene que enterar que tu y yo...

Que tu y yo nada Malfoy, por que en primer lugar no tenemos nada!, y Hermione se levanto de la cama y fue a la puerta para señalarle la salida, Draco entendió el gesto y salió, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo coquetamente, pues había disfrutado mucho de ese beso.

Pasaron la tarde encerrados cada uno en su camarote, las horas pasaron y cuando faltaba una hora para la cena, Hermione aun no se decidía por cual vestido llevar a esa cena, pues había llevado un vestido formal para una cena de gala, otros dos semiformales, o como le decían los muggles, vestidos de cóctel, y su ropa casual, se decidió finalmente por un vestido azul sin mangas, unos zapatos de tacón de igual color del vestido, un collar sencillo de perlas y el cabello suelo, y al mirarse al espejo le gusto su imagen, pero tenia que reconocer que le gustaría que cierto mago posara sus ojos sobre ella, un joven de cabellos rubios; y mientras Hermione terminaba de arreglarse, Draco se terminaba de arreglar, iba vestido formalmente, de traje negro con camisa de cuello de tortuga de igual color, y mientras se peinaba, recordaba ese beso que había tenido hacia unas horas con la castaña de Gryffindor, estaba tentado a atravesar de nuevo esas puertas y tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, pero tenia que contenerse, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaria al verla de nuevo...

Continuará...

* * *

Espero que les guste la historia, dejen reviews por favor, antes de que me ponga a contar cuantos dejan por capítulo y empezar a exigirselos... 

Saludos!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Los créditos:** Este es mi primera historia de Draco y Hermione, espero que les guste... pero antes: todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, aunque la historia es mía, claro que no gano nada con esto (bueno fuera)¡es solo para la diversión del club de fans de Dramione!...

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**El pequeño poblado noruego**

Draco miraba de reojo el reloj, diez minutos para que dieran las siete de la noche, y se preguntaba quien los iba a guiar hacia el comedor, pues el Profesor Odoben omitió ese dato y ni el ni Hermione sabían donde estaba; se dio una ultima vista en el espejo y sonriendo satisfecho consigo mismo, salió de su camarote y al abrir la puerta se encontró con una Hermione que no había visto antes, ese vestido azul estaba pegado a cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sus hombros desnudos, sus caderas, por Dios!, que curvas!...

Hola Draco!... le dijo Hermione sonriendo, pues sabia que su arreglo había causado el efecto deseado en el joven, quien tardo un poco en recobrar el habla... que?, ah si!, hola!, dijo mientras se llevaba nervioso una mano atrás de su cabeza...

Tu sabes donde esta el comedor?... pregunto Hermione...

No!... y al terminar de decirlo, vieron que uno de los tripulantes, un hombre muy anciano, se acercaba a ellos, estaba vestido sencillamente, casi al estilo muggle de un botones de hotel, aunque sus ropas estaban muy sucias y muy viejas...

Jóvenes, síganme por favor!... les dijo...

Los dos lo siguieron, caminaron por varios pasillos con la misma decoración, parecía que pasaban por el mismo lugar varias veces, hasta que llegaron a una puerta doble de madera muy brillante, el anciano las abrió y los dejo entrar, y al terminar de hacerlo cerro las puertas... entraron a un lugar muy iluminado y muy grande, como un salón de fiestas, aunque solamente estaba una gran mesa con dos personas sentadas y platicando... una de ellas era el jefe de la casa de Walrus, quien se había cambiado el atuendo por un abrigo de pieles de color café y un sombrero a la usanza rusa del mismo color, Hermione recordaba que ese era el atuendo usual de Durmstrang... el profesor se levanto de su asiento para presentarlos al capitán quien iba vestido con una chaqueta roja llena de emblemas dorados, era un hombre maduro, de cabellos canosos y por lo que se veía muy simpático...

El profesor les indico sus asientos, el capitán al centro de la mesa, el profesor a su lado derecho, seguido por Draco, y Hermione al lado izquierdo del capitán... el profesor les comento que estaban hablando de Hogwarts, ya que gozaba de un clima muy benigno a diferencia de Durmstrang, donde siempre hacia frío...

Es cierto que la mayor parte del año hay nieve en Durmstrang?, pregunto Hermione mientras tomaba un poco de agua de una copa...

Así es querida, pero por suerte el colegio cuenta con diversos hechizos para climatizar el palacio, ya que un invierno tan crudo podría ser insoportable si no se tienen ciertos privilegios alrededor...

Pero el colegio no ha estado en el mismo lugar siempre verdad?... inquirió de nuevo...

Oh no!, el colegio antes estaba situado en el continente, pero en la región donde se encontraba se empezó a llenar de muggles, de sus ciudades y prácticamente el castillo estaba rodeado, así que hace como 150 años mas o menos, se decidió su cambio a una isla cerca del mar de Berants, que es hacia donde nos dirigimos, verdad capitán?... el capitán asintió mientras tomaba un poco de vino... Que bien!, ya trajeron el primer plato!, adelante, adelante, no sean tímidos!, les dijo a Draco y Hermione para que empezaran a cenar, el primer plato consistía en una sopa de mariscos... no tuvieron tiempo de seguir la conversación ya que enseguida les llevaron el plato principal, que era un pescado frito, y de postre un pastel de fresas, que a decir de Hermione estaba muy rico...

Después del postre, uno de los camareros encanto a los platos para que se elevaran y se fueran directo a la cocina, después de ello, aparecieron una tetera con varias tazas para el café, que en esos momentos se antojaba una bebida caliente, pues Draco y Hermione habían empezado a notar que la temperatura estaba bajando considerablemente...

Profesor... empezó a decir Hermione quien se llevaba las manos a los hombros para calentarse un poco... por que esta bajando la temperatura?

Ah si!, lo siento, se me olvido decirles que la temperatura esta descendiendo debido naturalmente a que nos acercamos al polo norte, y no es que los hechizos reguladores de la temperatura no funcionen, si no que solo se reservan para la llegada, todavía esta es una temperatura confortable a decir verdad!...

Supongo que ir bajo el agua da una considerable velocidad a diferencia de estar en la superficie... pegunto Draco mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a la taza humeante...

Oh si!, dijo el capitán por fin, ya que el Profesor contestaba cualquier pregunta, el barco viaja en esta forma para evitar el paso tras el hielo que se forma en la superficie, claro, no podemos destruir cada iceberg que se ponga en nuestro camino pues llamaríamos mucho la atención, solo les damos la vuelta...

Y los radares muggles?... pregunto Hermione interesada...

Pues para ellos seguimos siendo una ballena que viaja sola a gran velocidad, el barco produce ruidos semejantes a ese mamífero y siguen creyendo que escuchan su canto, o lo que ellos piensen que sea... interrumpió el Profesor ávido de seguir en la conversación...

Terminaron la cena y Draco y Hermione agradecieron al Profesor y al Capitán por la velada, y se despidieron dejando a los dos riendo mientras se servían vino... el mismo anciano los escolto a sus camarotes... y durante el trayecto Hermione seguía sintiendo frío, Draco se dio cuenta y se quito su saco negro para ponérselo encima, ella calladamente le agradeció el primer gesto de caballerosidad que había tenido con ella, sería que estaban lejos de Hogwarts y por eso se había comportado de esa manera?, como se seguiría comportando si llegaban a Durmstrang?, acaso seria otro Draco?... llegaron a sus camarotes, el anciano se despidió de ellos y Draco espero a que Hermione entrara al suyo, aunque con cierta cautela, tras haber visto lo que el barco llevaba en una jaula... tras fijarse que no había nadie ni nada en el camarote Hermione entro en el, Draco le dio las buenas noches y cerro la puerta para dirigirse al suyo... de repente Hermione se acordó que traía su saco y estuvo a punto de ir a dejárselo, pero prefirió hacerlo mañana... se quito el saco y lo miro detenidamente, ese saco se notaba que era de muy buena calidad, negro de lana, como olería?, y sonriendo empezó a olerlo... tenia un olor especial, a esa colonia que había olido antes, pero mas varonil... no podía despegárselo de su nariz, le gustaba su olor... que pensaría Draco si entrara de repente a su cuarto?... pensaría que estaba loca... quizás lo estaba!... pero siguió oliéndolo...

Al día siguiente Hermione escucho la alarma de su reloj que estaba en su buró, estaba muy arropada pues esa noche hizo mucho frío, como extrañaba los dormitorios seguros y calientes de Gryffindor!... suponía que el desayuno lo servían a las ocho de la mañana y rápidamente se vistió, ahora con ropa mucho mas abrigada que el día anterior, pues la temperatura se sentía mucho mas baja que anoche... mientras se miraba en el espejo noto que había un paquete, el paquete que le había entregado Ron!... y mientras lo inspeccionaba escucho que tocaron tras su puerta... la abrió y se encontró con el anciano, ahora con ropa mas abrigada y un gorro, todo de color verde, y a un lado se encontraba Draco en traje negro, abrigo de cuero, guantes y bufanda, todos del mismo color, por Dios!, debería de tener mas variedad en su guardarropa!, pensó Hermione rápidamente...

Señorita, ya esta lista para el desayuno?... si, un momento, dijo Hermione y dejo el paquete a un lado, y se prometió a si misma verlo tras el desayuno... Draco se fijo en el paquete y tenso su mandíbula... _todavía piensa en ese Weasly?... Demonios!..._ pensó Draco con rabia...

El desayuno transcurrió agradablemente igual que la cena, y el profesor Odoben les comunico que a mas tardar a las once de la noche estarían en Durmstrang... pero que antes llegarían al poblado de _Tromso_ en el país noruego, para que tanto Draco como Hermione pudieron proveerse de ropa y algunas cosas de una lista que el Profesor Odoben les había dado, ya que por ser jefe de su casa, los dos tendrían que usar varios libros de su materia, la cual seria "Vida y obra de los magos del Reino Ártico", así como algunos materiales para pociones indicados en su lista, tales como pelos de morsa, grasa de ballena, dientes de oso polar... por suerte sus padres le habían enviado el dinero suficiente para esos gastos y no se vio apurada, tampoco Draco, pues siempre llevaba consigo una cantidad considerable de dinero...

El barco llego al poblado, pero esta vez el profesor les dijo que tendrían que aparecerse en el pueblo, ya que el barco no saldría a la superficie... El profesor los tomo de los brazos y se aparecieron en un pueblo pequeño, no era igual a Hogsmeade, solo se apreciaban varias casitas y una o dos tiendas en una sola calle. La gente del lugar, gente mágica, lo llamaba _Tromso el chico_, ya que solo era una parte del pueblo pesquero y estaba invisible a la vista de los muggles, como otras poblaciones mágicas. Los lugareños saludaban al Profesor y él les presentaba a cada uno a Hermione y a Draco; llegaron a una pequeña tienda de ropa, donde los atendió una bruja gordita y vivaracha llamada Ela Singing, quien se veía muy contenta de recibir clientes, tanto a Draco como a Hermione los proveyó de ropa adecuada para el clima de Durmstrang, aunque a Hermione la paso a un cuarto aparte para que se probara tanto las prendas interiores como los abrigos, gorros y botas para la nieve... lo mismo hizo con Draco, aunque esta vez, a petición casi a gritos de el mismo, entro solo, ya que la señora Singing parecía dispuesta a acompañarlo también, todo esto bajo la mirada divertida de Hermione...

El Profesor le dijo a la señora Singing que la ropa la enviara al navío de Durmstrang, después salieron de ahí para comprar los útiles y los materiales para las pociones; el Profesor comento que era la hora de la comida y que irían a comer al bar de un amigo de él, el señor Singing, esposo de la dueña de la tienda de ropa, Draco solo hizo una mueca de fastidio, claro, solo lo vio Hermione...

En el bar, después de las presentaciones usuales, los tres comensales se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana, donde se podía ver a los magos que paseaban por ahí, aunque no eran muchos. El tendero del lugar les llevo unas cervezas locales de mantequilla en unos tarros de cristal los cuales tenían la imagen de una ballena, Hermione miraba de reojo a Draco, quien a su vez miraba por la ventana, de pronto los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron y su expresión se endureció, noto Hermione, que miraba Draco?, rápidamente miro por la ventana también y se fijo que unos muchachos de la edad de ellos paseaban por ahí, todos vestidos con la misma ropa la cual habían adquirido unos momentos antes, todos parecían ir alrededor de uno de ellos quien iba al centro, este se veía mas alto que los demás y caminaba acompañado de un bastón, aunque no parecía que estuviera lastimado como para necesitarlo, de tez blanca y cabello negro y largo hasta los hombros, un muchacho muy guapo a decir verdad, parecía como el jefe de una banda con sus admiradores alrededor, unos cuatro o cinco muchachos, la gente que pasaba a su lado se retiraba como espantada o tratando de esconderse para que no los vieran, quienes serian estos muchachos?, mientras pensaba esto Hermione escucho murmurar algo a Draco...

_Terence!_, dijo él entre dientes a modo de desprecio...

Continuará...

* * *

Me gusta leer los reviews, así que pónganlos para ver como le va a la historia!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Los créditos** Este es mi primera historia de Draco y Hermione, espero que les guste... pero antes: todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, aunque la historia es mía, claro que no gano nada con esto (bueno fuera)¡es solo para la diversión del club de fans de Dramione!...

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Draco y Hermione llegan al Colegio de Durmstrang**

Hermione escuchó el nombre de ese muchacho en labios de Draco, y no de muy buena manera, quien era este chico y como era que Draco lo odiaba?, a decir verdad no conocía mucho de la vida de su rubio compañero de Hogwarts, solo sus comentarios despectivos hacia ella y hacia los _sangre sucia_, aunque en realidad, después de ese primer beso en los pasillos, el rubio Slytherin ya no la llamaba por ese horrible nombre, pero este muchacho que le habrá hecho a Draco?, o también sería un sangre sucia?, aunque de esto ultimo no estaba muy segura, pues ese muchacho se veía en completa seguridad con su mirada altiva, viendo a cualquier mago como una despreciable mosca que merodeaba por su camino, aunque sus compañeros no se veían de muy buen aspecto ya que parecían formar parte de una pandilla, mal vestidos y de aspecto sucio a comparación del que portaba un bastón. El grupo paso de largo sin advertir que estaban siendo inspeccionados por dos alumnos invitados a su colegio...

El Profesor Odoben estaba saboreando su cerveza sin fijarse en lo que pasaba tras las ventanas del bar, pero Hermione empezó a cuestionarlo...

Profesor, los alumnos de Dursmtrang tienen por costumbre venir aquí a comprar los fines de semana?... Hermione formuló la pregunta y Draco apartó la vista de la ventana para mirar con interés, primero a la castaña y luego para escuchar la respuesta del profesor...

Que?, dijo el Profesor un poco distraído, ah si!, pues no es común que vengan aquí, pero pueden pedir permiso los alumnos del sexto y séptimo curso solo para ocasiones en que los profesores les encarguen materiales especiales para sus clases, los otros cursos van al pueblo de _Murmansk_ los fines de semana, como ustedes van al de Hogsmeade, solo que _Tromso el chico_ tiene el mejor curtido de pieles, además de que hay mas productos para hechicería provenientes de la Europa del Oeste, como de Francia o Inglaterra, como ustedes ya lo comprobaron, y miró las bolsas de Hermione y Draco, quienes habían comprado los materiales, aunque en realidad fue a petición del mismo Profesor que los adquirieran...

Entonces una vez en Durmstrang podremos conocer la ciudad de _Murmansk_?...

volvió a preguntar Hermione...

Claro que si!, pero solo si trajeron sus permisos firmados...

Si profesor, los traemos... dijo sonriendo Hermione mirando de reojo a Draco quien solo hizo una mueca para asentir lo que había dicho ella...

Después de comer regresaron al barco para preparar su llegada a Durmstrang la cual seria aproximadamente a las once de la noche. Hermione empezó a guardar de nuevo todas las cosas que había traído de Hogwarts, y también las nuevas que había comprado en _Tromso el chico_, probo uno de las ranas de chocolate que le había dado Ginny y vio en su cama la caja que le había dado Ron... _por que no la habría abierto antes?,_ se sentó en su cama y la puso sobre sus piernas, a continuación la abrió y lo que había dentro la lleno de ternura, era un ramo de rosas de color rosa que seguramente Ron las había cortado del invernadero esa mañana cuando Harry no lo vio y para que no lo vieran sus demas compañeros tuvo que haberlas guardado en otro lugar que no fuera el dormitorio, tal vez con Hagrid, por eso su retraso, junto a ellas venia un pequeño pergamino, era un carta dirigida a ella...

_Hermione,_ empezaba la carta, _sabes que eres muy importante para todos nosotros, especialmente para mi, me gustaría que aceptaras esta rosas como algo mas que tu amigo de siempre, espero la respuesta a tu llegada, Ron..._

Ron se le propuso al fin!, aunque fuera por una carta... tanto lo había deseado antes, pero ahora las miraba confusa, eran hermosas, de eso no tenia duda, pero ahora no estaba muy segura de poder ser algo mas que amiga de Ron, y menos ahora que empezaba a sentir algo por Draco, aunque como el, no estaba muy segura de catalogar con precisión ese sentimiento.

Tendría treinta días para pensarlo y darle una respuesta a la llegada de su viaje, pero en un mes pueden pasar muchas cosas...

Si, en eso pensaba precisamente Ron cuando los dos alumnos de Beauxbatons llegaron a Hogwarts transportados por el carruaje volante a gran velocidad, como prefecto de la casa de Gryffindor, la casa que los hospedaría por treinta días, tenia que estar presente a la llegada de ellos, precisamente a las cuatro de la tarde del día Domingo...

Del carruaje bajaron primero el joven Michael Boulez, un joven moreno de grandes ojos azules, y después de el una joven rubia y muy hermosa de ojos verdes llamada Camille Delacroix, _seria una_ _veela_?, pensó Ron de inmediato, quien inmediatamente lo tomo del brazo sonriendo y moviendo sus largas pestañas oscuras rápidamente, _quizás si!_, siguió pensando Ron...

Tras los saludos de llegada de la Profesora McGonagall al Profesor Francoise Chardin, un hombre delgado de cabellos blancos y aspecto severo el cual recordaba a su Profesora de Transformaciones. Los muchachos de Beauxbatons fueron guiados al Colegio por Ron y Ginny, ya que Hermione no estaba, ella obviamente se burlaba en silencio de la manera como Ron miraba a Camille, pero luego pensó que tal vez Ron se interesaría demasiado en ella, como con Lavender, que diría Hermione respecto a esto?, por lo pronto no los perdería de vista, aunque tendría que dividir su tiempo entre Harry, las clases, el quidditch... lo pensó y decidió que Ron sabia lo que hacia, pues estar con Harry era mucho mejor que vigilar a su hermano...

&&&

Eran casi las diez y media de la noche en el barco y Hermione se acomodaba su abrigo que recién había adquirido y se miro al espejo, se puso su gorro sobre su cabello el cual estaba recogido, le gusto su imagen y sonrió, ya era hora de salir, seria mejor que se fijara por la puerta para ver si había llegado el anciano, pero no había señas de el, se fijo en la puerta del camarote de Draco y seguía cerrado, obviamente también se debía de estar preparando. Mientras lo pensaba, el rubio Slyhterin abrió su puerta y se encontró con la mirada de Hermione.

Que pasa Granger?, le pregunto este...

No, nada, ya estas listo?, y lo miro, estaba vestido con el abrigo que también había comprado, se veía imponente pues estaba muy alto, y guapo también... _Hermione!,_ se advirtió a si misma y desvió rápidamente la vista.

Si, hace mas de una hora que lo estoy... no se supone que ya deberíamos estar en la puerta?...

Si, lo mismo había pensado yo también...

Mientras se lanzaban miradas, el Profesor Odoben se apareció ante ellos con el semblante agitado y nervioso como si hubiera huido de algo o de alguien...

Ya están listos muchachos?, si, pues síganme, deprisa por favor...

Draco y Hermione lo siguieron, no si antes lanzarse unas miradas como para buscar una explicación, aunque algo sospechaban, quizás el Profesor había traído a este vampiro enjaulado y habría tenido problemas con el, Hermione quería seguirle preguntando a Draco sobre ellos, serian inmunes a la magia como los gigantes?, si no obtenía respuesta ya tendría cita en la biblioteca de Durmstrang.

El barco salió del agua helada y se abrió paso a través del hielo, a continuación se dirigió hacia una isla, aunque si a Draco le preguntaran diría que mas bien parecía un iceberg de gran tamaño, el barco llego a la orilla y se detuvo, en seguida se abrió la puerta y se apareció la rampa.

Los tres salieron del barco de la misma manera como entraron cuando lo abordaron en Hogwarts, a través de la rampa, aunque a esa hora no se apreciaba mucho el panorama ya que estaba totalmente a oscuras, cada uno de ellos se alumbro con su varita el camino a través de la nieve, no había comitiva de recibimiento a esa hora y se dirigieron directamente al palacio, el cual se veía imponente...

Llegaron a las puertas principales y el Profesor hizo un encantamiento para que se abrieran, los tres entraron con rapidez ya que había ráfagas de aire helado con hielo y la temperatura era insoportablemente fría...

Llegaron a un gran recibidor donde los esperaban una pequeña comitiva de alumnos y un Profesor de rubios y ondulados cabellos y de bigote muy poblado llamado Nicolai Belóv, quien se presento como el jefe de la casa de Caribou, la casa del reno, que, como recordaba Hermione, hacia honor al lema de cooperación que ostentaba su casa, estaba acompañado de cuatro alumnos, dos prefectos de la casa de Caribou llamados Alisa y Andrei Gúsev, al parecer hermanos, de ojos verdes y cabellos negros, y los otros dos prefectos de la casa de Walrus, un muchacho delgado de cabellos rubios llamado Spartak Sokolóv y una muchacha de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés, Raisa Ivanóv, ambos igual de risueños que el jefe de la casa.

El Profesor Belóv recibió con efusividad a Draco y a Hermione, aún para ser cerca de la medianoche, explicándoles que la verdadera bienvenida la tendrían el día de mañana a la hora de la comida, para que descansaran lo suficiente después del viaje, los horarios de las clases les serian entregados a esa hora, así como lo de las actividades extracurriculares, tales como el quidditch, por que al igual que Hogwarts, también celebraban partidos entre las cuatro casas.

El Profesor Belóv, al igual que los alumnos de sus casas, Alisa y Andrei se despidieron de ellos, al alejarse los muchachos iban muy cerca de su profesor, como si tuvieran miedo, lo que hizo pensar a Hermione.

El Profesor Odoben y sus alumnos Spartak y Raisa les enseñaron el camino hacia sus dormitorios, los cuales estaban en la casa de Walrus, al llegar a la entrada el Jefe de la casa de la morsa se despidió de ellos para reencontrarlos en la mañana, y otra vez lo escucho Hermione tararear esa canción, _que extraño!_, pensó, _lo ha hecho cuando se aleja solo por los corredores_.

Las cuatro casas de Durmstrang se encontraban cada una en torres del castillo, aquí también había contraseñas para entrar, solo que en vez de cuadros había dos armaduras de gran tamaño apostadas a cada lado quienes impedían la entrada con dos hachas tapando la puerta, Spartak dijo: _aurora borealis!, _y las hachas se movieron dejándolos pasar.

Entraron a la sala común de la casa y vieron que era casi igual de tamaño y de apariencia de las salas comunes de Hogwarts. Raisa y Spartako les explicaron que el dormitorio que ellos iban a ocupar estaban separado de los dormitorios de los alumnos, ya que eran dormitorios individuales, les dijeron que sus maletas ya estaban esperándolos y que ya no los iban a molestar con platicas debido a la hora tan avanzada de la noche, a lo que Draco y Hermione agradecieron en silencio.

Llegaron a los dormitorios, uno al lado del otro, los muchachos se despidieron y se alejaron, no sin antes decirles que estaban muy contentos por su llegada.

Draco y Hermione entraron a sus dormitorios, los cuales, al igual que en el barco estaban frente a frente...

Bueno Granger, hasta mañana!, le dijo Draco pensativo y se metió a su cuarto.

Hermione solo alcanzo a contestarle y también entro a su cuarto, ahí se encontraban sus maletas, se dijo que se iba a levantar temprano para acomodar sus cosas, por que por lo pronto tenia mucho sueño, el cuarto tenia una temperatura muy agradable, pareciera que no estuviera nevando allá afuera, avivo un poco los leños de la chimenea y se dispuso a sacar su ropa de dormir, se cambio y se metió en las cobijas, mañana lidiaría con las clases, los horarios, los alumnos de Durmstrang, las nuevas tareas, todo lo que aconteció en su viaje en el barco, el clima tan helado y con Draco, y murmurando su nombre cerro los ojos y el sueño la venció.

Continuara...

* * *

Pongan reviews o esta en peligro la continuación!!!

Saludos!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Los créditos: Este es mi primera historia de Draco y Hermione, espero que les guste... pero antes: todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, aunque la historia es mía, claro que no gano nada con esto (bueno fuera)¡es solo para la diversión del club de fans de Dramione!...

En este capitulo se contara un poco sobre el enigmatico Terence...

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Terence**

Mientras Hermione dormía placidamente entre las cobijas calientes de su dormitorio en la casa de Walrus, su compañero de Howgarts estaba en el suyo frente a la acogedora chimenea y sentado en un sillón con los manos entrelazadas. Descubrir que un enemigo de antaño estaba durmiendo precisamente en el mismo edificio que el era perturbador, pero quizás en este momento el le llevaba ventaja, pues el otro no estaba enterado de su presencia en Durmstrang, tenia que tomar medidas de precaución para el y para... si, para ella también... Terence era peligroso, lo era desde que el tenia memoria...

Conocer a Terence no es algo de lo que el pueda enorgullecerse, nadie podría... el, Draco Malfoy, prodigo hijo de Lucius Malfoy, no podía desde su tierna infancia relacionarse con cualquiera. En esos tiempos la finca que estaba al lado de la de los Malfoy fue ocupada tras muchos años de ausencia, Lucius trato de averiguar por todos los medios la clase de gente que estaría viviendo al lado de ellos, no cualquiera, pensaba para si.

Dos días después de tener ese pensamiento se presento ante su puerta un carruaje de cuatro plazas de color rojo, algo llamativo y de muy mal gusto!, Draco recordaba que había dicho su madre con un gesto despreciativo mirando disimuladamente a través de uno de los ventanales. El mayordomo de la mansión fue a responder el llamado de la puerta que sonaba insistentemente.

La persona que se presento había dejado una recado mas una invitación, observo su padre, _Sergei Vasily_ según decía en la carta los invitaba a una cena para inaugurar la finca y quería conocerlos, _Vasily?,_ pregunto Lucius, será ruso?.

Que insolencia!, pensó su padre, ni siquiera se digno a presentarse a la puerta, prefirió mandar a su criado!, su esposa le dio la razón, pero como la curiosidad a veces es mas poderosa que el orgullo, los Malfoy le comunicaron que asistirían a la cena, la cual se realizaría unos días después.

Los Malfoy decidieron vestirse con sus mejores vestidos, la presentación es importante, y mas cuando si de vecinos se trata, tenían que dar su mejor impresión, no fueron de etiqueta, pero fueron con sus ropajes formales comprados en uno de los mejores talleres de ropa y confeccionado por brujas artesanas, pues cada pieza de su guardarropa era como una obra de arte, lo austero era su color, pues las únicas combinaciones posibles era negro con azul oscuro o verde oscuro y blanco con negro en ocasiones especiales, decidieron ir de negro con azul oscuro, nada pretencioso, querían dejar una buena impresión.

Decidieron presentarse en su carruaje, aunque podían haberse presentado apareciéndose en la puerta o simplemente caminando cruzando los metros de distancia que separaban una casa de la otra, pero esto último ni siquiera lo habían pensado pues era mas que una costumbre, una necesidad muggle, y lo que querían era impresionar a los nuevos habitantes de la mansión celeste, que así le llamaban debido a su colorido que se fundía con el cielo, pues la casa estaba situada en un alto monte.

Los Malfoy se bajaron del carruaje, Draco iba de la mano de su madre vestido con un trajecito diminuto parecido al de su padre y del mismo color. Antes de que llegaran a la puerta, de ella salió un hombre vestido con un abrigo café de piel de morsa, que era lo que parecía de lo que estaba hecho, el pelo negro atado hacia atrás y un bigote de igual color de gran tamaño.

Bienvenidos!, escucharon decir a ese extravagante hombre con las manos abiertas en señal de saludo, el padre de Draco miró hacia su esposa con una expresión que denotaba su arrepentimiento de haber pisado ese lugar, pero una vez en contacto con aquel individuo no podían dar paso atrás, Draco recordaba que ese hombre se veía muy chistoso con su gran mostacho.

A insistencia del hombre los Malfoy entraron a la mansión, Lucius, con la mandíbula tensa, le dio las gracias por la invitación, tras decir esto se presento una mujer muy delgada de aspecto etéreo con un vestido blanco de mangas largas y falda hasta los tobillos, pudiera ir descalza, pero ellos no los habrían notado por lo vaporosa de la tela, parecía una mujer vestida con un atuendo de hace varios siglos, de largo cabello negro y ojos verdes, extrañamente no se dirigió hacia ellos sino que esperaba una orden de su esposo para hablar, mientras mantenía la cabeza agachada, atrás de ella apareció un niño asombrosamente parecido a su madre, el padre los presento como su esposa Zoya y su hijo Terence.

De la nada apareció una tetera con té caliente y el propietario de la casa los invitó a la sala, la cual era muy austera, aunque con suficientes sillas para sentarse, las paredes estaban desnudas, quizás era por lo reciente de la ocupación de la casa, pero de esto ya había pasado una semana y como se veía, tenían elfos y servidumbre que bien pudieron haber hecho el trabajo.

Draco miro con interés infantil al otro niño que lo miraba fijamente, el rubio no tenía amiguitos con quien jugar y la presencia de otro niño significaba un compañero de juegos, el padre de Terence animo a los dos pequeños para que jugaran en el traspatio, esto después de fijarse que hubiera caído la noche y ya no alumbraran los rayos del sol, Lucius dudo un poco, pero le gano el orgullo de replicarle algo a ese hombre de tan extravagante aspecto y dejo salir a su hijo a regañadientes de su esposa quien no hacia ningún esfuerzo por entablar conversación con la silenciosa y enigmática mujer, quien seguía mirando hacia el suelo como si estuviera aletargada.

Los dos pequeños dejaron a sus padres y salieron al traspatio sin la compañía de alguno de ellos, Draco seguía los pasos de su pequeño vecino, Terence volteaba a verlo a ratos sin decirle o mencionarle algo, pero sonreía maliciosamente, de pronto miro hacia la ventana del salón, en donde los adultos seguían tomando el te y comiendo algunos bocadillos y se aseguro que no estuvieran vigilándolos, miro a Draco y se agacho para buscar algo entre un matorral, el pequeño rubio lo veía curiosamente en silencio, expectante a lo que sacara, Terence se puso de pie y entre sus manos escondía algo, naturalmente Draco se intereso y quiso saber que era lo que tenia entre sus pequeñas manos, Terence seguía sin hablarle, solo se oían sus carcajadas y la tarántula que tenia entre sus manos la metió rápidamente entre las ropas del pequeño rubio, Draco grito espantado pues sentía al bicho entre su piel y la ropa, rápidamente salieron todos y la madre de Draco gritaba su nombre, se acercaron a los niños y al revisar al pequeño no encontraron nada, no había nada de lo que pudieran culpar a Terence y el pequeño rubio no podía decir con exactitud lo que habia pasado, desde ese momento los Malfoy guardaron sus reservas con sus vecinos los Vasily y muy rara vez aceptaban alguna invitación a tomar el te.

Pero no cesaron los ataques entre ellos, muchas de las veces Terence se juntaba con pequeños hijos de magos quienes vivían en deplorables condiciones, y entre ellos amedrentaban al pequeño Malfoy con navajas cuando se encontraba solo y afuera de su casa, pero como Draco era orgulloso no decía ni comentaba nada ya que era muy vergonzoso que su padre se enterara que le quitaban dinero sin esfuerzo alguno, pero realmente el pequeño no podía hacer nada frente a cinco o seis muchachos.

Con los años, los muchachos crecieron y unos días antes de que Draco recibiera el pergamino donde le anunciaran su entrada a Hogwarts, Lucius entro rebosante de felicidad pues finalmente los Vasily se irían de la mansión celeste, su madre pregunto que si ese muchacho Terence estudiaría en Hogwarts y su padre comento que no era probable por algo muy lamentable que había pasado en una zona muggle y que Terence estaba implicado, pero como no había incurrido en algún delito de magia quizás su entrada a alguna escuela de magia no seria imposible, pero era imposible su entrada a Hogwarts, de eso si estaba enterado, su madre quiso saber mas de lo que había sucedido, pero su padre con quiso comentar nada enfrente de Draco, así que su madre lo mando inmediatamente a su habitación para que terminara lo que estaba haciendo, que era nada, el muchacho se retiro a su habitación, pero se quedo al otro lado de la puerta, definitivamente quería enterarse de lo que había pasado.

Lucius, al asegurarse de la salida de su hijo del salón, empezó a hablar con su esposa, primero le contó de los Vasily, que el padre era jugador y alcohólico, que ya lo sospechaban, pero se lo había confirmado su doctor cuando fue a hacerse un chequeo rutinario a San Mungo, además le contó de su esposa Zoya, de quien se decía que estaba enferma, pero se desconocía la clase de enfermedad que padecía, y sobre el hijo, al empezar a hablar sobre el hijo se fue a servir un poco de vino y se recargo a la chimenea mirando hacia el fuego, parecía ser que Terence, pese a la corta edad que tenia se juntaba con varios chicos muggles, ya que a sus anteriores amigos hijos de magos les habían prohibido juntarse con el, estos muchachos andaban en muy malos pasos y acostumbraban introducirse a las casas muggles para cometer robos, y en uno de esos percances, la pandilla se había introducido cerca de la medianoche en una pequeña casa la cual parecía estar deshabitada, pero se llevaron la sorpresa que se encontraba una de las hijas quien tendría a lo sumo unos 17 años, la madre de Draco se imagino lo que su esposo contaría a continuación y con una mano se tapo la boca llena de asombro, su esposo siguió contando que la chica fue agredida por la pandilla entera y que además le quitaron la vida, pero no había testigos ni huellas, con lo que los muggles presentarían evidencias de allanamiento, el caso fue archivado, pero la comunidad mágica bien sabia que ese chico Terence era el cabecilla de la banda, pero como el chico no usaba la magia tampoco había evidencias, los padres hablaron en voz baja y Draco ya no pudo seguir escuchando, pero esto nunca se le olvidaría y lo tendría presente el resto de su vida, Terence era muy, muy peligroso.

Continuara...

* * *

Hey!, ya se que siguen paso a paso este Dramione, pero como ve voy a dar cuenta si les gusta o no por que no se toman la molestia de dejar reviews!, hagan su tarea y yo los complacere con mas capitulos! 

Saludos desde México!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Una noche larga**

El reloj de su cuarto marcaban las tres de la madrugada y Draco seguía despierto, caminando de un lado para otro dentro de su habitación, la cual se iluminaba por la acogedora chimenea. Pensaba que ya debería de estar dormido, pero algo lo mantenía intranquilo, su mirada inconscientemente se dirigía hacia el cuarto donde estaba dormida Hermione, no estaba muy seguro de que sus habitaciones estuvieran seguras, tan seguras como si estuvieran en Hogwarts, eso era!, en su colegio los dormitorios de las chicas impedían el paso a los chicos, medidas mágicas de prevención, según había escuchado alguna vez. Tenía que comprobarlo, y con este pensamiento se dirigió con rapidez al dormitorio donde estaba su compañera de Gryffindor, abrió su puerta y cruzo los pocos pasos que los separaban, se paró en seco al filo de la puerta esperando que algún encantamiento lo rechazara, pero nada pasó, tomo el picaporte y abrió la puerta, todo seguía en silencio, dentro del cuarto todo estaba a oscuras, a excepción del fuego de la chimenea y la respiración suave de Hermione, era evidente que no había ningún hechizo que lo rechazara, cualquiera podría entrar al cuarto.

Miró a Hermione y con decisión fue a despertarla... Hermione, le dijo suavemente, pero ella seguía durmiendo, Hermione!, repitió de nuevo, pero seguía con los ojos cerrados. Le tocó uno de los hombros y de nuevo repitió su nombre hasta que vio que ella parpadeaba.

Qué pasa?, -dijo Hermione mientras se tocaba los ojos-, Draco, que haces aquí?, pregunto sorprendida viéndolo de pie a un lado de su cama, ella se sentó rápidamente, no esperaba verlo y menos a esas horas de la madrugada.

Granger, qué no te das cuenta?

De que hablas?... dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama...

De que estoy aquí!...

Que interesante Malfoy... dijo irónicamente Hermione...

No entiendes, esto no es Hogwarts!...

No puedo creer que vengas borracho a mi dormi...

No estoy borracho!, Granger, lo que quiero decir es que aquí no hay ningún hechizo para protegerte...

Protegerme?, de ti?...

De mi, de cualquier otro que intente entrar aquí...

Creo que tienes razón Malfoy... se levantó y se dirigió hacia la chimenea donde tenia su varita... Draco no perdió detalle y vio que la figura delicada de ella se asomaba en su blanca bata de dormir, estaría desnuda?, pensó para si, le gustaría descubrirlo...

Ella tomo su varita y se dirigió hacia la puerta realizando el hechizo repelente...

Ya esta... dijo ella... nadie podrá pasar por aquí a menos que yo este enterada, incluyendo a los elfos... se volteo hacia el sonriendo y satisfecha por lo que había hecho...

Draco no aguanto mas y la tomo de los brazos para besarla...

Hermione trato de rechazarlo, pero las manos de el la acariciaban, ella debía de rechazarlo, tenia que hacerlo, no le iba a dar gusto a Malfoy de que pudiera tocarla cuando se le viniera en gana y usando un viejo truco muggle, levanto su pie derecho y con el piso uno de los pies de Malfoy haciendo que este se retorciera de dolor...

Au! Granger, que te pasa?...

Como que qué me pasa?... no iba a dejar que te pasaras de listo conmigo, dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y poniendo cara de seria, pero en realidad se estaba carcajeando por dentro de lo cómico que se veía su compañero de Hogwarts, cómico y muy atractivo en realidad, termino pensando...

Bueno Malfoy, gracias por el aviso, pero es hora de dormir, falta poco para que amanezca y no me gustaría que ninguno de los dos llegara tarde...

Iremos a desayunar!, todavía no sabemos el horario!, dijo intentándose acercar de nuevo a ella mientras hablaba...

Draco Malfoy!, y lo amenazo con la varita, me he enterado de unos hechizos transformadores que bien pudiera estrenar contigo...

Granger!, dijo el finalmente, buenas noches!, y cerro la puerta tras de si...

Hermione termino sonriendo al ver la puerta cerrarse tras de el, era obvio que la estaba cuidando, pero dentro del colegio?, que le preocuparía tanto a Draco para que viniera a estas horas de la madrugada?, aunque en realidad le agrado que el le advirtiera y mas ese beso furtivo y espontáneo, besaba muy bien, pensó ella sonrojándose ligeramente, pero era verdad, no era que ella haya tenido mucha experiencia, pero había algo que el que la atraía, y claro que lo hubiera dejado que la siguiera besando, pero no quería ser una chica como las que el procuraba a su alrededor, chicas fáciles que solo les interesaba ser la pareja en turno de Draco, pero seria tan buen amante como se rumoraba entre las chicas de Slytherin?, y es que un comentario que ella había escuchado en los patios del colegio hacia unos meses se quedo grabado en su memoria...

Ella se encontraba detrás de un viejo olmo leyendo "Hechizos Lunares" de Cornelius Platinus bajo su sombra, el libro no era de ninguna materia, pero el título le sonaba interesante, hechizos que solo podían realizarse en las fases lunares, aunque eran algo complicados y tenían que planearse con días de anticipación, mientras hojeaba la sección de cómo debía ser cortado el cabello para uno de los hechizos escucho que dos jóvenes se sentaba al otra lado del árbol, y es que se había nublado repentinamente y las chicas no habían reparado en la presencia de Hermione, pero ella no se iba a retirar de ahí por que era su hora libre y la aprovecharía para leer...

Las chicas eran Sophia Duncan y Laria Mortimer, de Slytherin y compañeras de curso de Malfoy...

No puedo creerlo Laria!, Draco te invito a una posada en las vacaciones?...

No precisamente, los dos nos encontramos de casualidad en una cena, ya sabes, las reuniones anuales de la comunidad mágica, pero solo miembros exclusivos...

Y que paso?, cuenta!... decía la muchacha llamada Sophia...

Pues obviamente la cena estuvo muy aburrida, y el baile también, pero cuando mis padres me dijeron que ya era hora de retirarnos llego Draco a invitarme a bailar, claro que no podía rechazar su invitación, le dije a mi padre que después del baile me iría a dormir con mi prima Ethelly, los cual era mentira claro, por que mi prima Ethelly se había ido con su novio y claro que nadie lo sabia, solo yo, je je je, pues mis padres se fueron y me quede con Draco bailando, ahí me invito a su dormitorio...

Caramba Laria!, tan rápido te fuiste con el?...

Claro tonta, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de acostarme con Draco!, ya sabes, dicen que es muy buen amante...

Y lo es?, pregunto Sophia muy interesada...

Querida, claro que lo es!... Es muy paciente y muy considerado, aunque también salvaje y muy apasionado... Lastima que solo fue esa noche, le he hablado, pero no creo que se repita... dijo suspirando...

Y no te arrepientes?, quiero decir, como ya no lo vas a volver a ver...

No, claro que no!, pero me gustaría repetirlo... termino de decir suspirando... y siguieron hablando de otros muchachos de Slytherin y burlándose del resto de los muchachos de las otras casas, entre ellos Harry y Ron...

Hermione, al escuchar los nombres de sus amigos decidió retirarse rápidamente de ahí, pues si se quedaba era capaz de practicar en ellas el hechizo de las cabezas calvas del cual había escrito el tal Cornelius Platinum en su libro, lastima que era medio día...

Seria tan buen amante como lo habían descrito ellas?, se pregunto Hermione mientras se tapaba con las cobijas y cerraba los ojos...

Mientras en el otro dormitorio Draco solo pensaba en los rizos castaños, en su cara y sus curvas de la joven bruja de Gryffindor mientras se quitaba la ropa para irse a dormir, claro que la deseaba, los años la habían hecho mas bella y ahora era una joven muy hermosa, al diablo con las jóvenes de sangre pura reservadas para el, ahora no le interesaban, que extraño que solo pensara en ella, ya que en realidad era un joven con una vida social muy agitada con respecto a las jóvenes brujas de su edad, no podía considerársele promiscuo, pero era claro que tenia muchas relaciones, pero de esas chicas ya ni se acordaba, y todo desde esa noche en los fríos pasillos de Hogwarts, donde la beso por vez primera... y se durmió pensando en los besos que le había robado a Hermione y le gustaría probar uno donde ella se le entregara por completo, donde no lo rechazara, como serian?, serian mas dulces?...

El primer día de clases empezó en Durmstrang, según tenia entendido Hermione, el desayuno empezaba a las siete de la mañana y finalizaba a las ocho, así que se dio prisa y ya para las 6:45 de la mañana se encontraba lista para ir al comedor, se dio una ultima mirada en el espejo y sonrió satisfecha, bajo su nuevo abrigo seguía usando su uniforme habitual de Gryffindor, pero el sombrero acentuaba su belleza, tomo algunos libros, plumas, tinta y nuevos pergaminos y los guardo en su mochila, salió de su cuarto para encontrarse con Draco, quien al parecer había salido primero, los dos esperarían a la comitiva que los guiaría al comedor...

Spartak y Raisa llegaron hacia ellos, los saludaron y los invitaron al comedor...

Salieron de la casa de Walrus y tras caminar por muchos pasillos, bajaron por una grandes escaleras, Durmstrang no tenia tantos cuadros como Hogwarts, pero aunque había pocos, se movían igual como en su antiguo colegio...

Cuando bajaron por las escaleras vieron que dos fantasmas subían corriendo, el primero de ellos era el de una mujer de grandes trenzas rubias y de vestido muy antiguo hasta los tobillos, corria mientras la perseguía un fantasma vikingo con una hacha descomunal quien gritaba en voz muy alta improperios hacia su esposa... Spartak les dijo que esos fantasma habían sido marido y mujer cuando vivían, pero la esposa al parecer lo había engañado y este, al enterarse la persiguió con el hacha, pero en su loca carrera los dos habían caído en un barranco perdiendo la vida, y casi siempre se perseguían el uno al otro...

Raisa les dijo que le gustaría quitarle el hacha al fantasma para dársela a la mujer, ya que a todos los tenían cansados los gritos del vikingo, todos rieron de su ocurrencia...

Llegaron al gran comedor donde la mayoría de los alumnos de Durmstrang estaban sentados y comiendo lo que parecía un potaje...

Raisa les indico donde tomar su comida y donde sentarse, Draco y Hermione tenían mucha hambre y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia las mesas donde estaban los platillos, la comida no era tan espléndida como en Hogwarts, pero se veía igual de apetitosa...

Mientras comían su desayuno, el Profesor Odoben llegó hacia ellos con su horario de clases, al parecer tomarían las mismas clases, exceptuando las extracurriculares, las cuales las escogerían y al finalizar el día le informarían al profesor de su elección en la ultima clase del día, la cual seria con él...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, disculpen la tardanza, espero seguir publicando los siguientes en períodos mas cortos de tiempo...

Y por favor, pongan sus reviews!!!

Saludos desde México, del meritito norte, ajúa!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y no gano nada con este fan fic...**

**Hola a todos!, regresé y espero que les guste este capítulo!...**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**El Director de Durmstrang**

Hermione leyó con interés su horario de clases, al parecer el primer día tendrían "Historia vikinga de la magia" a las ocho de la mañana, el cual la impartiría un tal Profesor Timur, seguida de "Herbolaria de la tundra ártica" por un profesor llamado Ruslan de diez de la mañana a las doce del mediodía, la comida de una a tres de la tarde, seguida de "Hechizos habituales en la nieve", por la profesora Rada hasta las 5... un día tranquilo, pensó Hermione, estaba un poco indecisa con respecto a la actividad extracurricular, desde luego no participaría en el quidditch, y no creía que Draco tampoco, pues ni siquiera había traído su escoba y no creía que usara alguna de la escuela; tampoco escogería "Cacería de Medianoche con algunas técnicas muggles", pues pensaba que esas técnicas muggles serían escopetas o flechas y la verdad no se le antojaba herir a algún inocente animalito de la tundra, no pensó en escoger "Conocimiento y utilización de la flora de la Tundra ártica para herbolaria mágica", pues ya había leído el libro por completo y la verdad no le interesaba mucho, tal vez escogería "Sobre vivencia mágica al frío extremo" ya que se le haría interesante que hechizos usar para tolerar esa temperatura tan fría, no se imaginaba cual materia escogería su compañero de Hogwarts, ya que el ya había anotado su materia en el horario, pero eso lo averiguaría al final del día...

Terminaron su desayuno y Spartak y Raisa los escoltaron hasta el lugar donde se impartiría la primera clase, la cual sería en un gran salón, el cual dijo Raisa, tenía grandes ventanales de vidrios multicolores con imágenes representativas de varios magos vikingos, y al entrar comprobaron lo que había dicho su compañera de Durmstrang, los vitrales eran muy grandes, como los de las grandes catedrales muggles, recordó Hermione.

En el gran salón ya estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas varios alumnos, quienes eran de la casa de Walrus y de Caribou, los cuales miraron con curiosidad a sus nuevos compañeros, Spartak los escoltó a una mesa cerca del escritorio del profesor. Hermione y Draco se sentaron juntos, ambos sacaron unas plumas y pergaminos, pasaron algunos momentos hasta que se escuchó un gran rechinar de una de las puertas laterales, _estas puertas!,_ dijo un profesor de figura rechoncha y de baja estatura, de cabellos y barbas grises hasta los hombros y ojos azules cubiertos por unas gafas negras, y continuó diciendo: _no se por que no arreglan estas puertas, siempre lo tengo que hacer yo!, _e hizo un rápido pase mágico con su varita a las puertas.

Buenos días alumnos!, dijo sonriente el profesor... Buenos días profesor Timur!, se escuchó responder a la clase... y a continuación le dio otro pase mágico a lo que parecía ser la lista de asistencia...

Muy bien, no falta nadie!, además tenemos la presencia de dos nuevas caras, vamos a ver, aquí dice Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, y el profesor se puso al frente de ellos...

Bienvenidos muchachos!, les dijo, Bienvenidos a Durmstrang!, espero que estos días que nos visiten les sean de grata experiencia, sin olvidar atender la educación, claro...

Gracias profesor Timur!, dijo Hermione...

Bien, bien, todos saquen por favor sus pergaminos, y nada de plumas hechizadas, quiero que muevan esas muñecas y que sus dedos estén sumamente manchados de tinta!, se los revisaré al terminar la clase!...

Se escuchó un murmullo de pesar entre los estudiantes, Hermione se extrañó por esto, pero pronto se dio cuenta de por qué el pesar de los muchachos...

Al parecer, al Profesor Timur le gustaba estar sentado en su escritorio durante casi toda la hora de la clase dictándole a sus alumnos repasos de la historia vikinga.

Y por una hora, sin descanso alguno, escribieron la vida y obra del vikingo Tarasov, desde su tierna infancia hasta sus conquistas, y todo a detalle, a Hermione le impresionó la memoria del profesor, pues le dictaba todo sin revisar algún apunte de un libro o pergamino...

Terminaron esa clase y se fueron directo a los invernaderos de Durmstrang, ahí recibieron algunas clases prácticas por parte del profesor Ruslan, de cabellos rabiosamente rojos y de apariencia joven, el profesor les daba clases de cómo acallar una mandrágora, esto lo hicieron Draco y Hermione a la perfección, pues esa clase ya la habían tomado en Hogwarts, el profesor Ruslan felicitó a los muchachos, y les explicó que la mandrágora era algo difícil de localizar en las regiones llenas de nieve y solo eran importadas de otras regiones o cultivadas en invernaderos de la región.

Luego de esa clase se dirigieron al comedor donde probaron platillos típicos de apetitosos guisados de carne y pan tostado, sopa de cebolla humeante y jugo de calabaza. La comida caliente les cayó muy bien a sus estómagos hambrientos y a sus cuerpos fríos, pues no estaban acostumbrados a tales temperaturas tan bajas, y es que a pesar de que el castillo tenía una temperatura soportable para los alumnos, para Hermione y para Draco seguía siendo una temperatura muy helada.

Mientras disfrutaban de su comida, Alisa y Andrei Gúsev de la casa de Caribou se acercaron a ellos para entablar conversación, Alisa preguntó su opinión sobre las primeras clases, Hermione les dio su opinión positiva de las materias, aunque Alisa comentó que la casa de Caribou había solicitado que la clase del profesor Ruslan se cambiara hacia la tarde, pues siempre llegaban algo manchados de la tierra del invernadero a la hora de la comida y estaban esperando la respuesta a ello.

Hermione le preguntó a su vez sobre la clase de la profesora Rada, la de "Hechizos habituales en la nieve", Andrei les comentó que esa clase era de las llamadas prácticas y que por lo general se realizaba al aire libre, _al aire libre?, _preguntó Hermione, pero si la temperatura estaba mas abajo del punto de congelación, _como podría ser posible?_, Alisa le dijo que no se preocupara, que para eso eran los hechizos, y que la profesora Rada era la jefe de la casa de Ursus, y que compartirían la clase con los alumnos de su casa.

Terminaron la comida y Spartak llegó con una nota del director de Durmstrang, el Profesor Bogdanov quería saludarlos a ambos, por lo que no lo hicieron esperar y Draco y Hermione siguieron a Spartak a la oficina del Director, la cual estaba en una de las torres, por lo que subieron casi trescientos escalones. Al llegar estaban un poco exhaustos, pero curiosos de ver por primera vez al nuevo director de la escuela.

Entraron los dos y vieron a un hombre de avanzada edad, cabeza calva y barbas blancas... Ah!, los jóvenes de Hogwarts!, dijo el anciano, pero no se queden ahí, pasen, pasen!, gracias Spartak!, es todo!, y el muchacho cerró las puertas tras de él, y Draco y Hermione se sentaron en unos mullidos sillones de color escarlata, al frente del escritorio del director.

Y bien jóvenes, como está la profesora Mcgonagall?, dirigir una escuela de gran prestigio como Hogwarts será a lo sumo muy difícil... Hermione y Draco no supieron que contestarle, solo sonrieron en señal de que habían estado de acuerdo con lo dicho del profesor Bogdanov.

Y bien, como se llaman?...

Hermione Granger a sus órdenes!...

Draco Malfoy, gusto en conocerlo profesor, mi padre ha hablado maravillas sobre usted, no sabíamos que era director de Durmstrang...

Eres hijo de Lucius?...

Si, así es, de Lucius Malfoy...

Ah!, Lucius!, verás, fui profesor muchos años en Hogwarts, después di clases en Beauxbatons y al pensar que me había retirado, me solicitaron aquí en Durmstrang... tu padre fue muy buen estudiante, aunque de muy malas compañías a decir verdad... Draco no supo que decir, pues parecía que el director de Durmstrang era igual de sabio que el extinto director de Hogwarts, Dumbledore.

Y bien muchachos, ya se decidieron cual materia extracurricular van a escoger?, verán, aquí en Durmstrang esas materias son muy importantes para elevar sus notas, además de que van a adquirir mas conocimientos, veamos, aquí esta el pergamino, si, Hermione Granger, cual escogerá?

Pues "sobre vivencia al frío extremo, director Bogdanov.

Excelente elección!, y usted joven Malfoy?...

La misma materia director... Hermione solo miró de reojo a Draco disimulando una sonrisa, así que el joven Malfoy seguiría compartiendo las materias con ella...

Extraño, casi todos los muchachos escogen quidditch o "cacerías", pero también es muy buena elección, la clase como ustedes saben será el viernes, Spartak los guiará, el está también en esa clase.

Director Bogdanov, preguntó Draco, hay alguna materia que compartamos con la casa de la orca?

Interesante, por que preguntas joven Malfoy?

Pues no hemos tenido ocasión de compartir alguna materia, dijo Malfoy rápidamente.

Compartirán pociones, únicamente esa materia, con el Profesor Odoben, el jefe de la casa en la cual están hospedados, muchachos, un consejo, manténganse juntos siempre...

Puedo preguntar por qué Director?, dijo Hermione muy interesada.

Al Director se le oscureció el semblante y mirando en la ventana a lo lejos les dijo: Durmstrang ha cambiado, tiempos difíciles ha soportado esta orgullosa escuela de magia, hay profecías que cambian a los hombres y me temo decir que a algunos alumnos también... bien muchachos, es todo, los veré en la cena!, dicho esto salió repentinamente de su oficina dejando a Draco y a Hermione muy pensativos...

Hermione se levantó de su sillón sumamente sorprendida, _de que profecía hablaba el director de Durmstrang?_, dijo a su compañero de Hogwarts.

Draco se mantuvo unos momentos con la cabeza agachada sobre sus manos entrelazadas...

Granger, la profecía a la que se refiere el profesor no es igual a la que conoces del elegido, es una más sombría y aterradora...

De que hablas Malfoy?, tu la conoces?...

Draco levantó la mirada para fijarla en ella, _son rumores Granger, quizás no exista, mejor olvídalo!... _le dijo...

Pero Hermione lo miró también pensativa, _por que Malfoy me advierte sobre esto?, que es lo que pasa aquí?_

* * *

**Saben?, necesito reviews, asi que ponganlos!!!!**

**Saludos desde México!!!**


End file.
